Lover Problems
by BlackAndWhitePanda
Summary: Connor likes Artemis.  M'Gann loves Connor.  Kaldur is dating ARtemis. And *Gasp* Robin and Wally are dating too? Bet you never saw that one coming!   JK everyone did.  T cause I like that letter!
1. Chapter 1

Connor was a little confused about Artemis. The first time they had met, she had called him hot. He hadn't objected because he didn't really care. But now he did. He had gotten tired of watching Artemis and Kaldur since the two had started dating. It had taken him a while to figure out that what he was feeling was jealousy. To be honest, he shouldn't have been jealous because he was still dating M'gann, but he was getting tired of her. She was to peppy all the time, and Superboy thought that Artemis was a little more down to Earth. Although when he really thought about it, it wasn't very fair to judge M'gann for not being down to Earth since she was a martian.

Artemis's laughter jolted him out of his thoughts. Of course, she was sitting over there with Kaldur. Laughing and talking to the Atlantean teen with an ease that he had never seen her have around anyone else. Connor decided to listen to what was so freakin funny.

"Really?" Artemis asked him.

"Absolutely. I could definitely take you to Atlantis. You would like it. I don't see Why it is so funny." Kaldur replied.

"I can't breathe underwater and I can't swim all that great either. I just don't know what I would do in Atlantis." Artemis smiled.

"I would help you of course." Kaldur smiled back.

Connor groaned inwardly. Of course that's what he would do. Take a human to Atlantis. It was the perfect date since humans couldn't normally enter Atlantis.

"Connor!" Connor whipped around to find Miss M staring at him.

"Yeah?" He grumbled, glancing at Artemis one more time.

"What are you staring at over there silly? I need you to help me with something." M'Gann winked.

_And if you're really good I'll give you something super fun to look at. _The martian said the last part only telepathically.

Connor sighed. _Well, I guess it might be a good distraction._ He hoped that the martian wasn't snooping.

With a little reluctance, Connor got up and followed his perky, over-excited girlfriend, leaving ARtemis and Kaldur laughing and talking without him.

"Oooooo. It's Arty and her boyfriend." Artemis heard Wally behind her as Connor and M'Gann walked out of the room.

"Jealous? After all, not like you have one." Artemis smirked as she saw Wally's small mind trying to process the insult.

"Heey! THat's not nice." He snapped.

"I don't believe her intention was to be nice. I believe it was to get you to leave us alone." Kaldur said to the young speedster.

"Well what fun would thta be. Then I couldn't bug Arty." Wally grinned, apparently thinking himself to be pretty clever.

"Oh, you do that just by existing, don't you worry." Artemis growled at Wally.

"Awwwwwww. Thsnks Arty." And with that, Wally sped away, probably to go find Robin since Artemis wasn't completely right about Wally not having a boyfriend. But of course, he wasn't gonna tell her that.

Kaldur sighed in relief as Wally left. He wanted to spend some time alone with Artemis. He hardly ever got to anymore. For some unknown reason, Connor had been lingering in the room whenever the two were there, and it was hard to talk to ARtemis when there was a pair of super-hearing ears in the room. And whenever he wasn't there, Wally was. Kaldur suspected that Wally had a small crush on Artemis, but that was to bad for Wally, because Kaldur had her, Wally didn't.

"So, anyway, about the whole Atlantis thing..." Artemis began.

"Of course, well..." Kaldur began and then stopped as Black Canary and Green Arrow walked in the room. GA crossed his arms, looking expectantly at Artemis.

"Oh! I forgot. Ollie and Dinah have something "important to talk to me about at dinner, so I have to go since I am his "niece." Artemis had already told Kaldur about her family, and he was the only one who knew about it at this point.

"Of course. Have fun." Kaldur sighed quietly. He hated her having to leave like this.

"I'll text you about the Atlantis thing."** A/N:Yes Kaldur gets a cell phone too, event though he lives underwater.**

Kaldur stood up and kissed Artemis's cheek and said goodbye as she walked out of the cave with her "Uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back! Bet you guys are thrilled. Hmmmmm... I wonder what's gonna happen in this chapter. Just kidding! I already know, but you don't so ha! Read and Review please! P.S: Italics are texts.**

Wally grinned at Robin. His boyfriend. He was still getting used to that, but you know, whatever works. Wally and Dick had grown up together, so really, it shouldn't be much of a surprise that Wally had finally admitted that maybe, just maybe, he was in love the kid. Wally also felt bad though, because it shouldn't have taken Artemis ending up with Kaldur to push him to that point. At first he had been really jealous of the two. Mainly for two reasons.

1)It hurt knowing that Connor had M'Gann, and Artemis had Kaldur, and he had no one.

2)THe fastest kid alive couldn't even get the girl that he had really wanted.

But that was oaky, because now he had Robin, and he could forget about Artemis.

"Wally!" Robin pounced on Wally as punishment for him not paying attention.

"Ow! Not funny Dick!" That made Robin frown, his face getting suddenly serious as Wally realized his mistake.

"I told you not to use my real name when we're in the cave. The rest of them aren't allowed to know who I am. Especially a certain blond who just left for dinner with Green Arrow and Black Canary." Robin crossed his arms, although he was still on top of Wally.

"Sorry. I'll remember next time." Wally was trying really hard not to ask why Artemis especially couldn't know.

"Thanks. You are so eager to please me of course." Robin smiled seductively and planted a kiss on Wally's lips, who laughed and happily kissed back. Screw Artemis, this was way better.

**A:**_Hey Kaldur._

**K:**_Artemis, r u done with dinner already?_

**A:**_Unfortunately no. Just bored. Watcha doin?_

**K:**_Trying to decide how to get u to Atlantis._

**A:**_Oh, well let me know what u r planning b4 u do anything stupid._

_**K:**Oh, I will. Don't worry. ;)_

Artemis giggled before remembering that Black Canary and Green Arrow were sitting across from her. And they were in a fancy restaraunt.

"Artemis, what's so funny?" Dinah asked.

"Oh, nothing, just something that I saw on my phone." Artemis replied.

"Are you texting Kaldur again?" Ollie asked.

"Well he is my boyfriend." Artemis replied simply.

"Yes, but-" Ollie began.

"Oh, let her text Ollie. She's a teenager and it isn't like we've been very interesting to talk to." Dinah snapped.

"Fine. Let's just tell her what we came here to tell her and then she can leave and go back to the cave or go home if she wants." Ollie sighed in defeat.

"Right. Well, Artemis. Don't be shocked when you here this, but Ollie and I are..."

Connor and M'Gann were making out. On the couch. Right in front of him. Again. Kaldur had no problem with them dating. None at all. He would admit that for a little while he had a small crush on the martian, but she proved to be nothing but a slut. And poor Connor didn't even know it.

Kaldur turned away in disgust. He and Artemis were better than this, he decided. They didn't do this. At least, not in public. Kaldur smiled as he remembered the date the night before, and the interesting way that it ended. That was very fun.

Although, the truth was, Kaldur didn't really need it. It was a bonus. Being with Artemis, who he never thought would be interested in him, especially since she seemed into Connor, and perhaps Wally, and even Robin for a while (which kind of made him reconsider... until he found out that he was imagining things and the day he found them kissing on the beach, and it turned out that the boy wonder had almost drowned and Artemis was the only one around. That was embarrassing) The point was, Kaldur considered himself lucky and didn't think it was right what those two did in front of everyone. They had yet to figure out that no one really wanted to see them making out. And poor Zatanna, who had just lost her father, and was therefore staying at the cave, probably had to witness it every single day.

Because he didn't even really want to think about this anymore, he began thinking about a more serious issue. Artemis and Atlantis. He knew she wasn;t a fantastic swimmer from the numerous times she had almost drowned on missions, and he knew he was going to have to figure out how to make it so that she could breathe underwater. However, those problems could be easily solved. THe main problem was Tula. At this thought he laughed mentally. Kaldur never thought that in million years he would think of Tula as a problem. But now she was.

Afew weeks after he had starting dating Artemis, Tula had come to Kaldur saying that her and Garth had broken up, and she wanted him back. Kaldur had denied, because he saw it simply as another opportunity for her to break his heart, and he wasn't going to give her that satisfaction twice. Plus, he liked Artemis way better any way. When he had told Tula that he had a new girlfriend and therefore couldn't go back with her, Tula had made it pretty clear that if she ever saw him with this new girlfriend of his, very bad things would occur.

At that moment, Connor groaned obnoxiously from couch, and Kaldur rolled his eyes in disgust and walked down the hall, passing Robin and Wally, who were making out in Robin's room where they apparently thought no one could see them. Shaking his head, Kaldur thought about how it really was no wonder that he was team leader.


End file.
